


Be My Little Rock'N'Roll Queen

by rosegoldhl (Rosegoldhl)



Series: Wild Thoughts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Louis, Voyeurism, a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegoldhl/pseuds/rosegoldhl
Summary: Harry tangled his fingers in Louis' hair –it was just getting long enough to provide a nice grip for him– and he pulled him back, staring at him with an intense gaze, full of promises for everything that Louis was hoping for when he asked Harry to a date.“Will you get me home?” Louis asked with a head tilt.





	Be My Little Rock'N'Roll Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Big, big thanks to my [beta](http://reneedibbley.tumblr.com/). You are an angel. <3
> 
> Enjoy.

The booming sound of electric guitars and hard beating of drums induced chaos around Louis and Harry. They were standing in the middle of the bar's makeshift dance floor, bodies pressed against each other and ignoring everything going on around them; the band on the small stage behind them, the crowd with the cheap beer bottles in their hands while screaming the lyrics back to the topless singer, everything and everyone. The bar was Louis' choice per Zayn's recommendation. It wasn't either's scene really, not anymore. It was too dirty, too loud, but it was a nice nostalgic adventure for both.

Harry's hands settled on Louis' hips, pulling him closer, as if there was any space left between them. Everything felt too hot, Louis' skin was on fire and the way Harry looked at him didn't really help. Louis rested his hands on Harry's abdomen, feeling the way the muscles clenched under his touch. He never thought he'd ever be with someone for more than a couple of months, he wasn't fond of commitment, but there he was, a year since he met Harry in a similar setting and after following him home. He'd never left really. 

“I need a drink!” Louis shouted at Harry above the cheers after the song ended. 

“Are you sure you want another, babe?” Harry asked him, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Louis' cheek. “Mmm,” he nosed Louis' skin, kissing down his neck, “I miss it when you are clean shaven.” 

“Eh, maybe if someone wasn't taking all my time and attention in between classes and studying, I would have time to shave.” Louis said cocking an eyebrow. “Don't you like my beard at all?”

“Babe, you could tattoo a penis on your forehead and I'd still get a boner every time I see your face.” 

“That tattoo doesn't sound as bad as you've probably hoped, Haz. Wouldn't be the first time I'd have a penis on my forehead, would it?” 

Harry threw his head back, laughing, before he took Louis' hand in his, pulling him towards the bar. “Okay, let's have one more drink and then head home.  What do you think?” he asked over his shoulder as they made their way through the sweaty crowd. Louis nodded in agreement, following Harry eagerly. 

With Harry's new intern position taking all of his time after his graduation and Louis' senior year being the toughest one, they barely had a chance to spend time together doing anything other than having dinner in front of the TV and then falling asleep on the couch. At least they were still cuddling, both of them knew it wasn't their fault for not having free time for each other. Still Louis missed Harry, he missed touching him, he missed giving all control to his boyfriend. He trusted no one else but Harry to take all the stress of his life away. Knowing that this night would probably lead to a scene was making Louis shiver with anticipation. 

“The usual?” Harry asked Louis, who was climbing on the one and only free stool, finally relieving his aching legs from the weight. Louis nodded and let Harry take care of their order, opting to lean back, resting his elbows on the counter and taking a look at the stage. The band was preparing to play one more song, the singer was introducing it in between screams. Louis was surprised such a popular band was playing such a small venue. It was practically a dirty, old bar. 

The guitar riff of their most known song started playing and the crowd went wild. Louis bopped his head to the rock sound, uninterrupted by Harry pushing a cold glass of rum and coke in his hand, keeping an identical drink for himself. 

“Hey, I love that song,” he dimpled at Louis. “It reminds me of you.” 

“Tell me if there's one thing that doesn't remind you of me.” Louis asked boldly, although he was feeling his chest clenching, filled with love for Harry's stupid face. He hadn't said that word to him yet, never replied to his many declarations. He felt too stupid to say them, as if when the words slipped his mouth, they would lose meaning. He tried to show his emotions to Harry every day. Cooking dinner whenever Harry stayed late at work. Washing the dishes even though it was his most hated chore. Buying him a sweater just because he saw it and it reminded him of him. Little things here and there.

Harry slipped between Louis' legs, resting his free hand on his knee while he took a sip of his drink. “I don't think there is,” Harry licked his lips. “I guess you have to deal with it.” 

Louis mimicked Harry, taking a long sip of his drink, refreshing his dry throat. “Oh, what terrible fate must I face.” 

“Shut up,” Harry said, flipping Louis the bird, a wide grin overtaking his face. He wrapped an arm around Louis' neck, throwing his head back and mouthing the lyrics along with the band and the crowd. “ _ You are the sun, you are the only one, my heart is blue– _ ” 

Louis leaned to kiss Harry's neck, right on the vein that was popping. Harry's skin was smooth under Louis' lips, the salty taste was addictive, he couldn't get enough. Oblivious to the people around them –or better say indifferent towards the wandering eyes– Louis started sucking a bruise on Harry's pale skin, his fingers digging in the soft flesh of Harry's hips. 

“ _ My heart is blue for you. _ ” 

Harry tangled his fingers in Louis' hair –it was just getting long enough to provide a nice grip for him– and he pulled him back, staring at him with an intense gaze, full of promises for everything that Louis was hoping for when he asked Harry to a date. 

“Will you get me home?” Louis asked with a head tilt. “Fuck me real good in  _ our _ bed? Make sure I can feel you tomorrow when I have to go to class?” 

“First,” Harry said in a low voice that made the hairs on the back of Louis' neck stand, “I'll make sure we get rid of this scruff of yours.” 

“Hey, why?” Louis asked confused. Truth was he loved sporting some facial hair. Okay, it was actually a convenience thing, he didn't have to shave everyday so he used those extra minutes to get some much needed sleep. 

“Well, baby, not that you don't look hot as hell,” Harry dragged his knuckles against Louis' beard, “or that I don't enjoy a bit of a beard burn myself when you eat my ass,” Louis rolled his eyes twice, just to make a point, “but I love the lines of your cheeks when you suck me off, and I intend to fuck your cute, little mouth tonight, so why not enjoy it?” 

Louis was sure his gasp was heard by everyone around them. Part of him wanted to climb on the counter and celebrate the big night that was coming, part of him –the one that won– wanted to play it nonchalant. Make the game interesting, before he let Harry collar him and fuck him to subspace, hopefully. Fuck next day's class. 

“And why would I let you do that to me?” 

Harry cocked an eyebrow, pursing his lips into a pout. “Hm... let's see...” he leaned closer, bringing his mouth next to Louis' ear, “because if you are a good boy for daddy, then he will make the night really special for you.” 

“And what if I don't want to?” he dared him. 

“You know your safe word, you're free to opt out whenever. Thing is do you want to?” 

Louis really, really didn't want to. He couldn't wait to be in bed with Harry, possibly tied up. He jumped off the stool, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and bringing him down for a hot kiss, pressing his body against his. 

“Please, take me home, Harry. Please, please,” Louis whispered against his boyfriend's lips. “Please.” 

Harry smiled into the kiss, before he yanked Louis away from the crowd and out into the cold midnight air. 

  
~*~

 

Harry pushed Louis inside their shared flat, closing the door with a clumsy leg, before he pressed Louis against it, putting his hands underneath Louis' thighs and pulling him to wrap his legs around Harry's waist. Louis threw his head back, exposing the skin of his neck to Harry, who kissed all the way down to his collarbone, sucking a mark there. 

The ride home had been a sweet torture for Louis, who was instructed to sit in the backseat of Harry's car and play with himself as Harry watched through the rearview mirror. And if Louis risked to get caught by people in other cars passing them and Harry pushed their limits by asking him to don't stop, that only turned Louis on even more and made him eager to follow every single one of Harry's orders. 

Harry palmed Louis' painful erection through his jeans, adding some relieving pressure. “How about we start with that shaving, what do you think?” Louis nodded, willing to do whatever Harry asked him just to get Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry took a step back, after setting Louis down carefully, leaving some space between them. “You can safe-word that if you want and we will keep going with our night as planned.” 

Louis shook his head. “No, I want you to take care of me. Shave my face, before you fuck it.” 

“You're so fucking filthy, I love you.” Harry said, kissing Louis hard. 

Louis' heart jumped at hearing those three little words. Harry kept saying them to him and Louis couldn't get enough of hearing them, even if he was afraid to say them back. He felt love, he felt a lot of things about his Harry. He just didn't know what words were enough to express all those feelings. 

Harry took Louis' hand and guided him to the bathroom. He was caring, every touch was now gentle, a great contrast to his previous harsh pushing. He sat Louis on the edge of the bathtub, caressing his cheek softly, before he turned around to get the shaving cream and a razor from the right side of the cabinet where Louis kept his things. 

“Take your clothes off, babe. I don't want to ruin your red t-shirt.” Harry dropped everything at Louis' feet, before he knelt in front of him. “You look like a sin in it.” Louis smirked at Harry's intense gaze, before the other boy pulled the hem of his t-shirt leaving him with a bare chest. Harry pressed tender kisses on his chest and down to his abdomen, before he picked up the shaving cream, shaking it in front of Louis' face. Harry put some on his hand, before he applied it on Louis' face carefully. 

“Do you have any idea what you're doing? Because you never had to shave yourself.” 

Harry sat back on his calves and furrowed his eyebrows in that adorable way that made Louis want to kiss his face silly. “Don't you trust me, brat?” Harry asked using his clean hand to slap Louis' thigh playfully. 

“I do,” Louis giggled, leaning in for a kiss, messing up Harry's face and leaving half the shaving cream behind. 

“I'll pretend you didn't do that,” Harry said getting up to take a towel and wipe his face. “Come on, darling, up.” 

Louis stood up per Harry's request, who sat on the closed lid of the toilet and tapped his lap for Louis to join him. Louis straddled Harry's thighs, painfully aware that his cock was just as hard as before and all this was somewhat a huge turn-on for him for some reason. Harry took the razor and started shaving Louis carefully, using the sink behind Louis' back to wash the hair off and repeat. Louis watched Harry's facial features. He had seen them up close countless of times, he had seen them when Harry was peacefully sleeping and when he was mad. He had seen them in times of complete boredom and in times of ecstasy. There was a new beauty in the way Harry concentrated on what he was doing, touching Louis' skin gently, making sure he wasn't hurting him. Louis... loved him. He really, really loved him. 

“Am I ready?” Louis whispered, aching to feel Harry. 

“Almost, babe. Have some patience.” 

“Okay,” Louis agreed, letting Harry finish. 

Harry dropped the razor in the sink behind Louis and used the towel to clean off the remnants of the shaving cream off Louis' face. He stared at him for a moment, the green of his eyes leaving Louis breathless. He was gorgeous and he was all his.  

“Up, my sweet.” Harry said tapping Louis' bum softly. Louis got up from Harry's lap, expecting praise for being good and not trying to rub one off on his boyfriend, but it didn't came. Harry turned him around and made him stare at his reflection in the mirror. He looked at least twenty now that his scruff was gone, but what Louis noticed right away were the marks on his collarbone. Big and purple, proud proof of how much Harry wanted him. “Let's get you collared, yeah? Which one do you want?” 

“The pink one,” Louis replied right away. “The one with the pearl that reminds me of our first night.” 

Harry pecked Louis' now soft cheek, before he rested his head on Louis' shoulder. “Okay, I want you to get completely naked, wear your collar and wait for me on your knees in front of our bed, yes?” Louis nodded, the instructions were easy and his mind was still clear and completely sober –two drinks weren't enough to get him tipsy. “Colour?” 

“Green. Oh, my God, Harry! We haven't even done anything!”Louis giggled, turning around to kiss Harry even though he wasn't sure he had permission. Harry seemed to be more lax with his rules that night, letting Louis be needy and clingy. 

“Just making sure, love. Now go.” 

Louis ran to their bedroom to do as he was told before Harry was back. He had to push all his books and Harry's shirts off their bed, kicking them underneath it so that they wouldn't trip on them. His fingers touched Harry's leather jacket, the black one he rarely wore, although Louis had told him multiple times that it drove him wild whenever he put it on, because he looked like a proper 80s rockstar and Louis could pretend he was his groupie. The idea Louis had went against Harry's instructions and going against Harry was the equivalent of asking for punishment, but it was worth the shot. Not that he would mind a bit of spanking or edging anyway, the result was always so rewarding for him and it guaranteed extra cuddles afterwards. 

He got rid of his jeans along with the soiled with pre-cum pants, then pushed them underneath the bed with the rest of their shit, before he run to the dresser to get his collar from the collection they kept in the last drawer. He found his pink collar, the first gift Louis had received from Harry after they had been dating for two months and they had sat down and discussed their BDSM relationship. It was a sort of promise that Harry would take care of him and would always listen to Louis' body and his limits, and Louis in return often gave up complete control. He trusted Harry right away and the more time they spend together the more certain Louis was that his judgment was right. 

The collar was a soft pink leather one, Harry had said that he liked pink very much for himself but he liked it even more when it contrasted against Louis' tanned skin. The collar was decorated with  a small pearl. It looked pretty and soft, yet used in their dirtiest moment, a perfect representation of them as a couple. Louis put on his collar and walked back to the bed, picking up Harry's leather jacket and putting it on. Being a little big on Harry's body, it had a nice oversized feel on Louis'. 

Louis followed all of the other of Harry's orders, kneeling in front of the bed and putting his hands behind his back like he already knew he was expected to do. A couple of minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Harry came in. Louis couldn't help himself, he had to stare at the way his boyfriend's body moved. He didn't really expect Harry to return naked, but of course his boy took him by surprise. Louis admired the lean lines of Harry's body, how his waist and hips narrowed, his long legs, the thick thighs that he wouldn't mind to choke him as he rode Louis' face. 

“Interesting,” Harry murmured, as he approached Louis with slow steps. “Pretty sure I asked you to be naked.” 

“Sorry, Harry,” Louis rushed to apologize. Harry stood in front of Louis, his cock half-hard already and Louis was dying to taste him. Harry pushed Louis' hair back, away from his face, staring right into Louis' eyes. “I just love how it smells like you, I love how the leather feels against my naked skin. Makes me feel you.” 

“You like wearing my clothes, darling?” 

“All the time,” Louis nodded. “Please, can I keep it on?” 

Harry leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against Louis' lips. “Sure, baby.” He put a finger under the collar, pulling it just a tiny bit. “Looks so amazing on you, honey.” 

“It does?” 

“Aha. You're beautiful.” Harry peppered Louis' new-shaven face with kisses. “You're my beautiful man, my good boy, aren't you?” Harry stared at him. “Answer.” 

“Yes, daddy.” 

Harry stood back up, but kept caressing Louis' cheek gently. “I want you to suck me off and I will fuck your mouth. Do you remember what to do when you can't safe-word out?” Louis nodded. “Tell me.” 

“Tap your tiger tattoo twice,” Louis said confidently. 

“Good boy. I want you to keep your hands behind your back, unless you need to opt out of the scene, am I clear?” 

“Yes.” 

Harry took his cock in his hand and Louis was practically salivating with the idea of tasting his boy, it had been so long for them. The last month had been a mess of quick handjobs before their long days began. He patiently waited for Harry's cue, not making a greedy move to take him in his mouth. Harry rubbed the red head of his cock against Louis' lips. 

“Open,” Harry instructed in a low voice. Louis did as he was told, taking Harry's cock in his mouth and sucking hard with a long moan. They always joked around how Louis was a complete cockslut and loved giving head to him –so many times their friends have gotten up and left the room– but it wasn't far from the truth. Louis just loved having a cock in his mouth. Well, only his boyfriend's, if he was honest. It was something about how he could still have some control over Harry, even when he was supposed to succumb completely to him. 

Harry moaned, tangling his fingers in Louis' hair and pushing his cock deeper, being mindful to not gag Louis. Not yet. Louis sucked him off eagerly, following the careful movement of Harry's hips. He wanted more, he needed Harry to get a little rough, seriously fuck him into submission. As if Harry could read every thought inside Louis' head, he pulled his hair just a bit harder and thrust deeper, making Louis choke on his cock before he quickly pulled back to give him a moment to prepare. Harry brought his hand down to his face, placing his thumb on his left cheek and the rest of his fingers on his right, tracing the lines of his cheeks as Louis sucked him off, taking him as deep as he could without gagging. 

He loved the way Harry could be rough but also gentle with him at the same time. Louis often enjoyed getting used by his boyfriend and Harry delivered, but he did so in the most tender ways. And when his actions weren't gentle, then he made up for it with his sweet, reassuring words. Louis was now achingly hard, unable to touch himself and not sure what were Harry's plans for the rest of the night. 

“Fuck, you're so good for me.” 

Louis moaned, alternating between using his tongue to lick the underside of Harry's cock and sucking him. Louis was nothing but proud of his blowjob skills, they always got him praised and rewarded. Harry's knees buckled and he used Louis' shoulder to support himself. 

“Okay, enough,” he said pulling away. Louis didn't hide the fact he was disappointed, he made his pout as visible as he could, eliciting a light chuckle from Harry, who knelt down and shared a filthy kiss with him. “Can't have enough?” he asked, mouthing the skin of Louis' neck. “You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth, darling.” 

“I feel pretty when I have your cock in my mouth.” Louis said back, happy that Harry hadn't denied him the right to speak. There was so much he wanted to say. All the filthy stuff he wanted from Harry and all the soft emotions he had towards him. He wanted to say it all. “You always make me feel pretty and worthy.” 

“Because you are my amazing boy. Baby, you have no idea how many men would kill to have someone like you, but no one can touch you. Why?” 

“Because I'm all yours,” Louis rushed to say. He was. Louis couldn't even imagine himself with anyone else anymore. The idea of letting someone else touch him, the idea of losing Harry in any way, the idea of Harry touching someone else, all those thoughts made him physically sick to his stomach. He took a sharp breath and his lips begged for a kiss, which Harry gave him. “All yours!” Louis repeated into the kiss. 

Harry pulled away and stared right into Louis' eyes. There were moments Louis was scared of his luck. No one's life was supposed to be this perfect, no one was supposed to be this happy, right? So many nights he would stay awake dreading of whatever would come and burst the little bubble of happiness they had built together. Harry's eyes were always calm, though. Serene with the confidence of a man who knew that nothing could ruin this. Louis didn't ask him, he was afraid of the answer, he just believed him. He believed that Harry knew something he didn't, and he trusted him with his whole being. 

“I love you so much, doll,” Harry said, wrapping a loose hand around Louis' aching cock. He didn't move it or tightened his grips, his hand was just there, serving as a reminder of the fact that Louis hadn't come yet. 

“Please, daddy,” Louis begged. He was desperate for an orgasm but above all he was desperate to have Harry inside him finally. “Please.” 

“Bed, hands and knees,” Harry said, giving him one final kiss, before he got up and helped Louis stand on his own feet. 

Louis' knees were numb, the skin had become red. Maybe it was the whole masochist thing or maybe the fact that it meant he had done a good job pleasuring his Harry, but there were few sensations Louis loved more than this. He followed Harry's instructions, climbing on their bed and taking the position he was asked, while Harry walked to the side of the bed to presumably get supplies from the bedside table. 

He turned around after a minute, holding a bottle of lube, his favourite plug –a gold one with a red stone– their leather handcuffs, and a cockring, no condoms in sight, they had stopped using them for a while now. Louis raised his eyebrows but didn't ask for any explanations. Harry was good at setting the scene and holding Louis' hand through it, he trusted him with everything. 

“I will finger you open,” Harry said, climbing on the bed behind Louis. “If you touch yourself, like you did the other time, without my permission, you'll be plugged, tied, gagged, and edged for the rest of the night. Am I clear?” 

Louis nodded, his brain coming up with the image of his punishment. It would be so hard following the rules when the consequences of breaking them sounded so delicious. 

“Answer?” Harry requested, as he reached around Louis to get the bottle of lube in his hands. 

“Yes, daddy, I understand.” 

“Good, good boy.” 

Louis heard the cap of the bottle open and Harry must have squeezed a generous amount of lube in his hand, before he closed it again. Louis stared at the white sheets underneath him, trying to focus on the feel of the freshly-washed and soon-to-be-ruined sheets under his palms and knees, instead of the fact that one of Harry's fingertips was now circling his rim, caressing his hole gently. He pushed in just a little bit, enough to make Louis clench around him for more, while he brought his mouth down to Louis' exposed skin, sucking a mark really,  _ really _ close to his crease. 

Louis let out a loud moan, as Harry pushed his finger all the way in, using his tongue to distract him from the aching until he would be ready to have a second one. Hundreds of profanities were circling Louis' head, but none of them could really come out. It had been so long since he felt Harry like that, he had never stopped to worry about it, it was logical with their busy schedules, but fuck him, if he hadn't missed this. Harry moved his finger gently in and out, occasionally kept it inside Louis, moving it around, opening him up good to take him later. 

He would be a liar, if Louis said he didn't want to break right away. He wanted to be tied and gagged and all that stuff. He wanted to give Harry complete control, listen to his strict voice, be called all kind of dirty names and then just let Harry ruin him, before he'd fix him again after. He really, really wanted that, but he played along for a little while longer. Harry didn't warn him when he added a second finger next to his first one, scissoring them both. His movements weren't rushed, but he seemed eager to get him ready. Louis could only imagine how harsh his punishment would be, if he disappointed Harry now. He would probably edge him for hours, before he'd allow him to come. 

The idea of breaking the rules was the only thing Louis could think about now, even though Harry was now adding carefully a third finger. Louis didn't really think he was ready to take the plug and if he broke the rules Harry would probably not prep him anymore. The idea of a bit of pain sent chills down Louis body, who let out a soft “ _ fuck _ ” and reached for his cock. He hadn't decided if he would really go with his plan, but his body didn't care anymore, it just wanted. 

Harry's halted all his moves, three fingers deep into Louis and hot breath hitting the skin right below the hem of the leather jacket he was wearing. “What the fuck are you doing?” he asked with a hoarse voice and Louis could just lay down on this bed and die with Harry's cock up his arse, he wouldn't mind at all. 

“Sorry, daddy but I'm so turned on. I have to– fuck, I have to come,” Louis said, bumping his cock, but not adding pressure, no matter how much he wanted. His plan was to have Harry punish him, not actually end the scene. 

“Did you not hear what I said?” 

“I did.” 

“And you still decided to disobey?” Harry pulled his fingers out and Louis whined because there was only one thing better than Harry's finger and that was his cock, which Louis wouldn't get for a while. He didn't really mind though, what was coming would be worth it. “Turn around and look at me.” 

Louis lied on his back, his hand never leaving his aching cock. Harry's eyes were narrowed in disbelief of Louis' behaviour. Truth be told, Louis wasn't one to break rules willingly often, if at all. This was new for both and Louis loved it. He loved having firsts with Harry, even if they were dumb little stuff like this. 

“You are aware I will punish you, right?” Louis nodded, stroking his cock just to make a point. “You are aware I will plug your little sluthole and then edge you for hours until you're crying and begging me to let you come, and then I still won't let you.” Louis moaned. If Harry didn't do as he was saying soon, he'd might as well really come and ruin it for both. “Stop touching yourself,” Harry said. 

“Or what? You'll spank me?” Louis huffed a breath, acting like a brat. 

“You don't want to be good for me?” Harry asked, grabbing Louis' hand and pulling it away. “Because right now you're a bad boy who doesn’t deserve daddy's cock.” 

“But daddy will give it to his boy anyway, because daddy cannot stay away from me,” Louis dared him. 

Louis had no idea if Harry lost control that moment or if his next action was planned, but he grabbed Louis by the knees, bringing him down the mattress. He quickly positioned himself between his legs, getting his cock in his hands and aligning to Louis' fluttering hole, before he pushed in with a hard thrust that took Louis by surprise. 

“Fuck,” Louis cried, reaching for Harry's hair, neck, arms,  _ something _ to hold on to, as Harry began moving in a rapid pace. From all the things he expected to happen, this was the last one. The unpredictable turn of events made the heat in his groin grow wilder. Harry grabbed his wandering hands and pinned them above Louis' head, using the grip as leverage to hold himself up and fuck into him deeper. 

“You're such a little slut sometimes, I don't know why I am dealing with you,” Harry spat the words to Louis' face. “You're loud, bratty, disobeying and talking back. Is that what good boys do?” 

Louis shook his head. He was suffocating with heat and the burning feeling of Harry's unforgiving movements inside him. “No,” he panted, “but I'm not your good boy. I am your dirty boy and that's what you always prefer, daddy. A dirty boy to dump your cum into, use him as you please. Isn't that right? Isn't that better?” 

Harry bit his lower lip, a small moan leaving the strict line of his lips. “You're right on one thing only. You are just a dirty boy to dump my cum into.” Harry came inside him fast without a warning, his whole body going lax on top of Louis' for a moment. The heavy weight of his boyfriend was always welcome, even if Louis was so close to coming himself, before Harry finished. “You think this is over?” Harry laughed against the skin of Louis' neck, before he used whatever strength he had to get off him and pull his softening cock out of Louis' hole. Louis was pretty sure he was leaking his boyfriend's cum messing up with the sheets, but he would be lying if he said he gave a fuck about it. 

Harry reached next to Louis' head to grab the plug and made a show of lubing it up, although Louis was more than wet now. “Now that I got mine, I can have you plugged in and tied up for hours. Hell, I might not even touch you, I will just leave you here, go sleep on the couch and decide tomorrow what to do with you.” 

“No,” Louis gasped, because fuck, he didn't expect that. “No, please, daddy, no,” he begged. Harry pushed the sweaty fringe off Louis' forehead with his left hand, using his right to push the plug inside Louis, who yelped and reached to wrap his arms around Harry's neck. “Please, don't leave me like this. Please, let your boy come. Please.” 

Harry tsk'ed as he moved away. He took the leather handcuffs in his hands. “Arms above your head,” he instructed and Louis did as he was told. Harry handcuffed him to the metal bars of their bedpost with expert hands and he sat back down to stare at him. Louis didn't mind feeling exposed, he loved being naked in front of Harry, because it drove him wild. But at the moment, Harry seemed quite set on punishing Louis. Louis started rolling his hips, feeling the plug against his prostate. If Harry didn't put the cockring on after all, Louis might had been able to come by this. But of course Harry put the cockring on his aching, leaking cock right after. 

“Fuck, daddy, you're not really planning on leaving me here, are you?” Louis asked, worried that Harry meant it. 

“You know what? I think I am.” Harry climbed off the bed and turned his back to walk to the dresser. 

Louis felt like his whole body was on fire and he was sure that his punishment had only began. His plan had backfired quite nicely. Now the pressure on his prostate wasn't that welcome at all, it was an experience he was afraid of because he knew that Harry would push his limits and wouldn't let him come for hours. Harry returned to the bed holding a scarf and the alarm button they used when Louis was tied and gagged and couldn't safe-word out of a scene. Harry straddled Louis' thighs and looked down at him, before he put the button in Louis' handcuffed hand, making sure Louis could press it. 

“Colour?” he asked taking the scarf in his hand –a pink one that Harry often wore. 

Louis didn't hesitate one moment, before he whispered “green”. He could be complaining and he knew that there would be a moment of doubt and wondering if he took it too far, but he wanted to explore this and he wanted to test his own limits. The alarm button made him feel safe to let Harry gag him with the scarf before he got up from the bed. Louis expected him to leave the room without a word, but instead Harry ran to the closet this time and he returned with his camera in hand. There were a few memory cards filled with their videos and pictures in bed, it was one of Harry's kinks and Louis indulged him, because nothing looked hotter than the two of them fucking. 

Harry stood in front of Louis, bringing his camera to his eyes and snapping a couple of shots. “Beautiful,” he whispered, rushing to sit next to Louis and show him the pictures. “Look how hot you look with my leather jacket on.” 

Louis had a hard time focusing his eyes on the tiny camera screen, he was already feeling dizzy and the feeling of the plug inside him wasn't really helping, but as soon as he saw himself he had a hard time recognising it. Not because it was the first time he had found himself in a similar position, but mostly because it had been too long since he had seen himself being so wrecked. His hair was a sweaty mess sticking here and there, his cheeks were red and his lips shiny and unusually plump around the scarf that was tied up around his face. 

“Babe, I think I'm getting hard again,” Harry said, palming himself. He snatched the camera away and got up, marveling at the sight in front of him for a moment. “I better go get some sleep, might jack off to this picture.” 

Louis wanted to cry at the idea that Harry would deprive him of the sight of him getting himself off. He had no idea Harry had it in him, punishing him like that. They loved doing a lot of things, and Louis had been spanked more often than not for coming without permission –although never by choice– or for talking when he was not instructed to, or just because sometimes they felt like it, but this was different. It was deliciously cruel and Louis loved it and hated it at the same time. 

Harry left the room, leaving the door open behind him, and Louis was now left alone, a plug sitting uncomfortably inside him, and unable to cum without Harry's help. Louis focused his attention to listening to whatever sounds Harry would be making in the next room, but the latter turned the TV on after a moment and everything was drowned by the sounds of gunfire coming from some sort of action movie. 

So Louis had no choice but to focus on all of the sensations. The feeling of the plug sitting tight inside him, the constricting leather of the handcuffs keeping him still, the soft fabric of the scarf, the collar wrapped snugly around his throat. His brain started creating scenarios about what Harry would do to complete his punishment. Would he leave him hanging for hours and wait for Louis to reach his limits until he'd show some mercy? Would he come back to fuck him some more and leave him without permission to come? Maybe he would change his mind and come back to spank him with the paddle they rarely used. Or even better maybe he would choke him. 

Louis let out a long, muffled moan, toes curling in the idea of Harry keeping him down by the throat as he fucked him, restricting his oxygen, controlling his life. He was desperate for Harry, but he knew that the reward for being patient would be the most amazing experience. He felt tears streaming down his face, he was aching for something, a touch, a kiss,  _ something _ to ground him, everything was already feeling fuzzy around the edges, as if he was high. Louis closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through the nose, trying to ignore the heavy ache in his chest. 

  
~*~

 

Louis wasn't aware he had fell asleep until he felt a hand caressing his cheek as a low voice called his name. 

“Lou, can you open your eyes for me?” Louis felt his eyelids heavy, his body was numb and aching, all he could feel was the knuckles caressing softly his face as someone removed the scarf from his mouth.  _ Harry _ . “Come on, baby, open your eyes.” 

“Daddy,” Louis groaned, his lips searching blindly for a kiss. 

“Shh, I am here, baby.” Harry pecked Louis tenderly, his hot lips grounding Louis enough to make his eyes flutter open. “There you are,” Harry smiled at him, kissing him again. “There's my boy. So good, so patient.” 

“Daddy,” Louis repeated. “Please.” 

“Give me a moment, honey. First, I need you to drink some water, alright? Are you with me?” Louis nodded and he opened his mouth to drink from the bottle that Harry brought to his dry lips. He took a couple of sips before Harry pulled it away. “Enough, hon, you shouldn't drink too much. Are you feeling alright?” 

“Need you,” Louis murmured desperately. 

“I am here, baby. Can you please tell me your colour?” 

Louis whined, trying to get up and steal another kiss from Harry. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should reply to him, but he couldn't find the right word, he just knew he wanted him to keep going. “Daddy, please.” 

“Louis, look at me,” Harry placed his hands on either side of Louis' face, forcing their eyes to meet. “What is you colour sweetheart? Tell me or else I am stopping the scene. It's fine if you want to stop, we will cuddle and–“ 

“No, no, no,” Louis panted, afraid that Harry would make his words a reality. “Please, I'm– Please. Green. Please, I need to come.” 

“You will doll, I promise, but I need to make sure you are okay,” Harry said. Although his voice was firm, his gentle hands were trembling as he removed the handcuffs. “What do you want?” 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as soon as they were free, not caring about the tingles down his numb muscles. He just wanted to feel Harry's skin. “I'm sorry,” Louis sniffled. “I'm sorry I disobeyed, I'll never do that again, please, Harry, please let me come.” 

“It's okay, doll. I love you very much. Always.” 

“I love you too, so much, Harry,” Louis cried into his neck, mouthing the hot skin. “I'm sorry I was bad, please forgive me.” 

Harry stroked Louis' hair, pulling him impossibly close. “You're my good boy, my only love, nothing you do ever disappoints me. There's nothing to forgive.” 

“Will you fuck me then?” Louis asked eagerly. 

“Come here.” Harry said pulling Louis to straddle his thighs. 

He kissed down his neck and chest as Louis struggled to control his aching muscles to do as he was told. He was feeling too hot inside the leather jacket, but there was no way he would take it off, it smelt and felt like Harry, it was like he had him everywhere around him, suffocating all logic. Harry wrapped a hand around Louis' oversensitive cock, making him yelp and jump away. 

“Hurts!” Louis murmured. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Harry rushed to pepper Louis' face with kisses. “I'll make it up to you, promise.” Harry took his own cock in his hand, pumping it a couple of times while he reached with his other hand for the plug inside Louis. He pulled it out with a swift move and threw it somewhere off the bed. Louis didn't wait for Harry to say anything, he aligned himself to his hard cock and sunk down eagerly not caring about the burn or any pain, he just wanted to feel Harry. 

They both moaned –well, Louis' moans were more like small whines that left his mouth with every bounce he did– breathing hot against each other. Harry dug his fingers into the flesh of Louis' arse leading his movements, his mouth leaving dirty words that encouraged him to do better, more. 

“You're taking my cock so well, baby, so so good.” 

“Was made to– fuck– made to take your cock,” Louis panted, closing his eyes and feeling like his mind was slipping again. He felt like he was flying, yet he was grounded by Harry meeting his hips with harsh thrusts. “Please, take it off, I want to– I need to come.” 

Harry sucked Louis' bottom lip, reaching with a hand to remove the cockring from Louis' painful erection. It was only a second later when Louis came all over Harry's stomach with a cry, not waiting for permission. He kept riding Harry through his high, feeling full of him, emotions overflowing and making him tear up again. He felt stupid, but he couldn't stop, he just needed Harry. 

“I love you,” Louis whispered. They seemed like the only adequate words to explain what was happening to Louis. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he panted. He had been so stupid for so long. Waiting for the perfect moment, thinking of the perfect speech, but all he had to do was say it. 

Harry came inside him for the second time, biting down Louis' shoulder to muffle his cry, using a hand against Louis' waist to keep him steady. It was everything. Louis had never felt so light and so heavy at the same time. Hot and cold. It was like he had been broken, but at the same time he had never felt more complete. 

“I love you!” Louis repeated as they both calmed down from their orgasms. He was still feeling a little dizzy and not quite like himself but he didn't need to be completely sober to know how much he needed Harry, how much he loved him, how he would do everything to make him happy. 

Harry smiled all adorably, dimples showing and eyes sparkling with wonder, as he stole a couple of kisses from Louis. “If I knew I had to fuck it out of you, I would have done so a year ago,” he said with a low voice. 

“Tired,” Louis yawned, resting his forehead against Harry's, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend. “I want cuddles.” 

“Of course, my baby. I will even spoon you for a change.” he said, pulling out of him and helping him to lie down. 

They were both dirty and Louis had it in the back of his mind that he would regret it in the morning not showering right away, but he didn't have it in him to get up from there, especially when Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him against his chest. Louis closed his eyes, taking a deep, relaxing breath. 

“You mean it?” Harry asked, pecking Louis' neck softly. 

“What?” Louis asked, placing his hand above Harry's and caressing it softly. 

“That– that you love me.” 

“Of course, Haz. Always.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Here's a [tumblr post](http://rosegoldhl.tumblr.com/post/171520165106/be-my-little-rocknroll-queen-by-rosegoldhl-harry) for the fic, if you'd like to support it. 
> 
> Ri. xx


End file.
